ysflightsimfandomcom-20200216-history
Special Armed Response Force
The Special Armed Response Force (SARF) is an organization operating on the free YSFlight simulator. It is one of the newer squadrons and the only squadron with a style based on the factions and lore of Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere. It was founded by Abyssal Dision and is currently commanded by him and M88youngling. Its website can be found here. History Early History Not much is known about the early history of the Special Armed Response Force. It is estimated to have been founded around 2012 by Abyssal Dision several co-founders. Krux (then AceCombatColonel) is known to have been one of these co-founders. The group's fleet grew with the aid of developers like DarknessofEnigma, NightRaven and others. Many of these developers left the organization after assisting with fleet development. GrunSolutions Around 2016, Dision allowed SARF to become an independent entity within GrunSolutions PMC and incorporated GrunSol's operations protocols. This was done in an effort to gain activity for the squadron and unite against stronger squadrons. GrunSol's aggressive and irrational policies led it into further conflict with the Brotherhood of Honor, and eventually led to GrunSol's apparent collapse. In the aftermath, SARF formed the Neo United Nations along with another entity of GrunSol, the 4th Aerial Wing "Scorpions." SARF became fully independent once more and the NUN inherited facilities granted on the VFA-49 Ghost Hawks' server. These facilities were the Molokai Madobe Naval Air Station as well as the Bell Essai Nimitz-class carrier group and Franz Hopper Kutsnekov-class carrier group. Return of GrunSol GrunSol eventually returned to YSFlight to participate in the Neo United Nations. The aggressive policies of GrunSol and its actions gradually brought tension between them and other members of the NUN. In one instance, a member of GrunSol, Swift, attacked an unarmed SARF transport on the VFA-49 Ghost Hawks' server for no apparent reason.https://sarfteam.weebly.com/news/general-resource-transports-attacked-over-hawaii GrunSol later left the organization without statement, presumably due to concerns over multi-squadron membership and the inactivity of the North-East Air Force which failed to be addressed by other leaders of the NUN. Issues with YSFlight Headquarters SARF continued to grow and recruit and experienced various negative experiences with the administration of the YSFlight Headquarters community. SARF alleges that the YSFlight HQ administration fails to act to enforce anti-trolling rules, and also that too many administration seats are held by members of the oldest and largest squadrons that are members of the Brotherhood of Honor. One of SARF's high ranking officers, Fikrikawakibi, was banned from YSFlight Headquarters on grounds of voting fraud. A Neo United Nations investigative committee concluded that the evidence provided by the YSFHQ administration was not conclusive enough to indict 'Simon' as no IP addresses were provided in the logs, and even if so they may be at risk of being modified by the administration themselves. Present SARF has recently launched its own server in which it continues to train and recruit members to join the organization. Demographics Personnel The Special Armed Response Force's personnel has varied over the years. Prior to 2016, the squadron was fairly small, ranging from potentially 3-8 members at a given time. In 2016 onward, the squadron has grown to moderate size, varying from 10-15 members of varying levels of activity.SARF Roster Members of SARF are fairly diverse, with many pilots coming from various nations of both the eastern and western hemispheres. Language SARF mainly speaks English, however there are speakers of Indonesian, Spanish, and Dutch. Some members also speak Japanese. Administration The Special Armed Response Force's commanding officer (leader) is officially Abyssal Dision. Its executive officer is M88youngling. Two High Ranking Officer positions have also been delegated to Dr. Simon O. Cohen (Fikrikawakibi). Intelligence and Strategic Division The Intelligence and Strategic Division (ISD) works to analyze SARF's population and performance data, as well as develop strategy. Relations The Special Armed Response Force is a member organization of the Neo United Nations and thus allied with all of that alliance's members, which are the 4th Aerial Wing "Scorpions" and the North-East Air Force. SARF is also considered a friend of the Dreams Union. Divisions SARF is divided into four distinct divisions, UPEO, GRDF, NEU, and OURO, each with their own theme and fleet. Each division is centered around combat, however all divisions have civil services branches open to recruitment with the exception of Ouroboros.SARF Website Universal Peace Enforcement Organization (UPEO) The Universal Peace Enforcement Organization is SARF's front line division for multi-role operations and first response. UPEO's combat fleet is composed largely of enhanced real-world aircraft and aircraft borrowed from other divisions. UPEO has two civil services units: the UPEO VIP Hypersonic Airline and UPEO Aid and Logistics. UPEO is currently SARF's largest division. General Resource Limited General Resource Ltd. is themed after the multinational corporation that is a successor to the infamous Gründer Industries in Ace Combat, and is SARF's division for American aviation, stealth and heavy-hitting aircraft. General Resource Defense Force's (GRDF) fleet consists of a variety of aircraft as well as heavy bombers such as the B-1C/R Lancer II, and stealth fighters like the F-22C Raptor II. Its civil services corps is called General Resource Ltd. Logistical Solutions which operates C-17B Globemaster IV transports and KC-777 ASST tankers. Neucom Incorporated Neucom Inc. is themed after the Ace Combat 3 international company that was originally the Erusian Air and Space Administration. Neucom's unique aircraft allow for extreme high-speed and fuel efficiency, making their interception and high-altitude abilities very useful, with less of an emphasis on dogfighting until later aircraft models. Neucom's civil services corps is the Neucom Logistical Innovations which operates the R-501 Rhinocodon tanker and transport hybrid. Ouroboros Ouroboros is themed after the Ace Combat 3 transhumanist organization, and forms the backbone of SARF's covert and black operations. They are composed of SARF's elite pilots and have an advanced arsenal borrowing from Neucom and General Resource's aircraft. Ouroboros also operates SARF's airborne command center, which is known as the UI-4053 Sphyrna. Unlike the other divisions, Ouroboros does not have a civil services branch. Fleet The following are aircraft currently in the latest release of SARF's aircraft pack and some aircraft planned to be included in future updates. Neucom * R-101 Delphinus #1 - Default * R-201 Asterozoa - Default * R-701 Triakis (Planned) * R-102 Delphinus #2 * R-211 Orcinus * R-311 Remora * R-103 Delphinus #3 * R-352 Sepia (Planned) General Resource Defense Force * F-16XF Gyrfalcon * F/A-18I Hornet ADV * F-16XA Sakerfalcon * XF-14D Super Tomcat * B-1C Lancer * AH-66B Comanche * A/F-117X Nav. Hawk * F-22C Raptor II * F-15S/MT Advanced Eagle+ * RF-12A2 Blackbird II * V-22X Osprey II (Not in pack) * F/A-32C Erne * XFA-36 Game Universal Peace Enforcement Organization * F-16XFU Gyrfalcon * Mig-33U Fulcrum SS * R-201 Asterozoa * F/A-18U Hornet ADV * EF-2000E Typhoon II * R-101U Delphinus #1 * EW-18RW Cobra * RF-12A2 Blackbird II * F-22CU Raptor II * Su-37U Superflanker * EF/A-2000E Eurofighter Hailstorm (planned) * Su-43 Berkut * Su-37U+ Superflanker Elite * XFA-36 Game Ouroboros * Su-43 Berkut * XFA-36 Game * R-103 Delphinus #3 * F-15S/MT Advanced Eagle+ * X-49 Night Raven Infrastructure Operation The Special Armed Response Force has a numerical XP based ranking system. Members who contribute to the squadron are rewarded with points called XP which accumulate to meet promotion quotas. As members achieve higher ranks by being promoted with XP, they gain access to use more useful aircraft during missions and patrols that award XP. Members are expected to use SARF aircraft within their ranking restriction, use their SARF tags online and follow SARF's rules of engagement in order to be eligible to gain XP. SARF organizes pilots by hemisphere into flights of two elements each to make four pilots per flight. There are two tactical flights per division with the exception of three flights for UPEO. None of these flights are currently completely filled, and tend to shift as inactive pilots or pilots unable to fly are periodically moved to standby or reassigned. SARF has adopted various communications protocols and organizational structures from GrunSolutions. Server The Special Armed Response Force hosts a server for the squadron and the Neo United Nations. Its primary map is a modified version of York Valley. This map includes the 4th Aerial Wing base, Megafloat, and other additions. The current IP for the server is sarfserver.ddns.net Facilities The Special Armed Response Force controls the airspace around Megafloat on their server, and this is their primary headquarters. On the VFA-49 Ghost Hawks' server, SARF operates from Madobe Naval Air Station, a naval base located at Molokai island. The entire island is subject to an air defense exclusion zone (ADEZ) that SARF and other allies from the NUN enforce. Civilians are urged to avoid Madobe NAS because of the thick anti-air defenses. References